Amigos con beneficios
by AnotherPsychoReader
Summary: [PRUMANO] [HUMAN AU] Durante una sesión de sexo regular, a Lovino se le escapan dos palabras que pondrán exposición lo enfermiza y dolorosa que su relación con Gil se había vuelto a lo largo de los meses para él. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ese utópico romance de sus sueños? ¿Acaso se acostaba con él en un intento desesperado de evitar sus sentimientos? Three shot con smut


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Amigo: 1. Que tiene amistad. Como strongtratamiento afectuoso/strong, aunque no haya verdadera amistad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Beneficio: 1. Bien que se hace o se strongrecibe/strong. 2. Utilidad, strongprovecho/strong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"×X×/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lovino extendió sus brazos como pudo, intentando aferrarse a los hombros pálidos y desnudos que se alzaban frente a él con ímpetu. Le faltaba el aire, apenas si tenía la energía para sostenerse firme al cuerpo pegado al suyo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y cuando ya creía que no podía más, que se iba a quebrar, otra vez le dio a ese punto dentro de él que logró que todo su cuerpo en un segundo perdiera la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Pero antes de que impactara contra las sábanas tersas de la cama a la que estaba familiarizado, un brazo alrededor de su cintura lo detuvo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que Lovino revoleara su cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente y soltara un genuino gemido de puro placer al dar justo en su próstata. Su respiración tremendamente irregular, así como el sudor que cubría su pecho demostraban que había perdido la compostura hacía un buen rato, y que no tenía sentido luchar contra ello. Pensó que de seguro se veía bastante ridículo así; gimoteando con ganas balbuceos en italiano, todo sudoroso y respirando con pesadez./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pero, honestamente, no podía importarle menos, de momento. Cada embestida parecía volverse más y más fuerte, dando toques a su punto dulce más seguido, cosa que solo intensificaba los escalofríos eléctricos que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que lo lograba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Notó que su boca estaba abierta innaturalmente, dejando escapar jadeos roncos. De seguro esa expresión lasciva estaba haciéndolo ver muy tonto. Pero cada vez que intentaba calmarse sentía más de esa sensación abrasadora y adictiva que solo podía incrementar con gritos y súplicas por más./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sus caderas se movían juntas en coordinación, generando un ritmo armónico y fijo que ambos parecían seguir con dificultad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Paulatinamente, las embestidas fueron bajando su velocidad, aunque Lovino ni lo notó hasta sentir esas manos cuidadosamente subiendo por su torso. Hicieron su camino hasta su pecho, sacándole algunos quejidos al manosear sus pezones. En ese punto precisamente recuperaron el ritmo anterior, mucho más desesperado que la parada que habían hecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"De pronto sintió dedos fantasmagóricos enlazarse con los propios. Se estremeció y abrió los ojos que hasta entonces habían estado cerrados casi en todo momento. Dos ojos rojos brillaban con lujuria y lo miraban hambriento de arriba para abajo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, llevándose su mano libre al rostro para taparse un poco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡¿Qué tanto me ves?!- Dijo con un hilo de voz. Tal como se lo esperaba, Gilbert lo forzó en su posición anterior, exponiendo su rostro y pecho un poco más./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Él plantó un delicado beso sobre sus labios, y con cuidado fue haciendo lo mismo por todo su rostro, acercándose a su oído./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Creo que te ves muy bien, quiero verte, no te cubras.- Su tono era tan genuino que asustó a Lovino. No sonaba como algo que Gilbert diría./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"De pronto sintió una embestida especialmente fuerte. Arqueó su espalda en un movimiento espasmódico, repentinamente atrapando a Gilbert en un beso candente del cual tardó de despegarse. Además se había aferrado a su cuello con su brazo libre, con la inocente intención de mantenerlo más cerca de sí mismo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em-Mio Dio! /ememNon si fermano, per favore, ti prego. Di più/emem! /ememPiù veloce!- /emGritó, su garganta algo agotada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Claro que Gilbert le obedeció sin chistar, acelerando tenazmente. Ni siquiera enetendió que mierda había vociferado, pero conocía lo suficiente a Lovino como para saber que era probablemente alguna súplica por más./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras se movía, comenzó un camino de besos en su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y hombro, deteniéndose un poco para acariciar su propia frente contra su piel./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ante la dulzura del gesto, su corazón dio un vuelco. Apretó con fuerza la mano pálida que se aferraba a la propia, gimoteando aún más cosas inentendibles, de las cuales dos palabras destacaron entre las otras por su claridad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Te amo"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Oh, mierda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mierda, mierda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Le había dicho a Gilbert que lo amaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sin embargo, gracias a alguna fuerza mágica que protegía a Lovino de todos los males del mundo, Gilbert no pareció darle importancia ni por un solo segundo. No se detuvo para nada, y su expresión no cambió en absoluto. Seguía presente esa seriedad que probablemente quería ocultar un enorme placer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Decidió imitarlo y disfrutar del orgasmo que prosiguió pocos segundos después, siendo su liberación estruendosa y además pegada a la de su compañero. Apenas si le importó haberse machado un poco el pecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el climax desaparecer junto con jadeos desvanecientes y además un calor familiar acercándose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Dios, eso estuvo increíble, ¿Verdad que sí?- Oyó una risilla rasposa entre leves jadeos, y sintió que la persona junto a él se acercaba y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Subconcientemente desplizó una mano para atrapar su cintura, sonriendo sin darse cuenta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-No estuvo mal, para ser tú, macho patatas.- Dijo respirando hondo, sintinedo la presencia del aroma que Gilbert tenía. Sonaba raro, pero era de alguna forma delicioso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Estuvieron en silencio, oyendo la respiración del otro unos minutos relajantes, hasta que Gilbert se separó, sacando a Lovino de un estado medio dormido medio despierto. Lovino se quedó mirando su cuerpo bien esculpido, y como se sentaba en la orilla de la cama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Voy a bañarme...- Dijo con pereza, estirándose. –Puedes acompañarme si quieres.- Le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Lovino solo respondió rodando los ojos y con un gruñido, antes de darse vuelta y cubrirse con las colchas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-No, gracias. Ya tuve suficiente de tu polla por un día, gracias.- Pudo oír una risa ahogada y en pocos momentos el agua de la ducha abriéndose./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suspiró, sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso e incómodo con sí mismo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"¿Cómo mierda fue que dejó que algo así pasara?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"¡De seguro se oyó tan estúpido! Que mal, ni siquiera cubrirse con las sábanas parecía ayudar en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"El momento exacto se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez... ¡No lo amaba! ¡Definitivamente, no! Fue solo algo que se le escapó, cosas que se dicen cuando tienes sexo.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"¿Verdad...?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Es normal pensar en alguien todo el tiempo y tener sexo salvaje con él cuando sea que quiera, pero no estar enamorado de él... Normal pensar que es realmente demasiado atractivo, y además la persona más genuina y divertida con la que podía salir... Y la persona que lo toleraba y entendía siempre... Y que siempre tenía sus brazos abiertos a él.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Totalmente normal tener sexo con tu amigo del cual pareces estar ciegamente enamorado desde hace tiempo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Bueno./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quizá no eran sólo amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Eran amigos emcercanos./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maldición, solo pensar eso le daban ganas de arrancarse la piel. Ya había arriesgado todo, y todo había salido bien una vez. Pero no había manera de que volviera a jugarsela, pidiéndole ser algo más que amigos con beneficios como un idiota enamorado que se dejaba llevar. ¡Claro que no! Sólo tenía que... Aguantarse las ganas de decir estupideces, o las ganas de acurrucarse junto a él en momentos azarosos... No podía ser tan difícil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pero claro que todo se volvía más dificil cuando Gilbert iba por la casa con la toalla pequeña cubriéndole a penas su intimidad, y que a él ni le importase esto. Le daba igual todo, de verdad, carecía de pudor básico, probablemente debido a su propio ego tan magnificado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lovino se había pasado un rato mirándo la televisión antes de que Gilbert saliera del baño. Como si nada se quedó mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras se cambiaba y a él ni le importó. Así era su relación, básicamente. Por suerte Feliciano no estaba en casa, de seguro en su propio aburrimiento comenzaría a molestarlos y no podrían follar en lo absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Cuando estuvo vestido, el albino se lanzó a la cama de Lovino, ocultándose bajo las sábanas y emitiendo sonidos raros que su compañero ignoró, antes de volver a salir y arrebatarle el control de las manos al menor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Tengo hambre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En respuesta gruñó y se revolcó un poco en la cama antes de sentarse de nuevo, practicamente arrojando su cabeza al hombro de Gilbert./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Siempre tienes hambre. No sé... ¿Pedimos una pizza, o algo así? Ni pienses que yo voy a levantarme a cocinar nada, imbécil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Sí~!- Le brillaron los ojos de emoción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Tú llamas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡No~!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pasaron el resto de la noche comiendo y viendo películas cursis románticas en la cama de Lovino, comiendo ahí como si de verdad, no hubiera nada más en que pensar. Para ambos, fue un momento de relajación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Era extraño, porque hubo un tiempo en el que ambos no podían estar juntos en una habitación sin la promesa cercana de sexo, pero con el tiempo crecieron a agradarse mucho y disfrutar el tiempo juntos como amigos más que como amigos con beneficios./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Todo iba bien hasta que a Gilbert se le ocurrió empezar a acercársele lentamente y besarle las mejillas, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aunque Lovino sí ladeó su cabeza en aprobación, ese sentimiento amargo que también se le presentó poco antes de que Gilbert se fuera a duchar, reapareció. Se mordió el labio intentando ignorarlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ni siquiera sabía porque hacía todo esto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Es decir, le gustaba fingir que Gilbert era suyo al menos de esa manera. Pero últimamente parecía carecer de sentido. Sobre todo cuando lo único que ese imbécil parecía querer era follar todo el tiempo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aunque odiara admitirlo, le dolía que él solo lo viera como un amigo con beneficio; le dolía que lo viera como lo que era, básicamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gimoteó al sentir que lo mordía. Definitivamente quería acostarse con él de nuevo... Quiso apartarlo, pero se halló de pronto sentado en una esquina de su cama, con Gilbert subiéndose a su regazo. Sintió que se asfixiaba en besos y un nudo en la garganta que parecía ajustarse más y más conforme el albino se acercaba a él. Masajeó su cabello, y Lovino solo estaba ahí sentado sin mover literalmente ningún músculo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Mmmm, ¿Lovi?- Preguntó a su oído. –Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea asombrosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-A ver, déjame adivinar... ¿Follar?- Dijo en un tono más seco que sarcástico. –Fuera, Gil, acabo de comer, me duele el estómago, y lo hicimos hace menos de tres horas. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un animal?- Preguntó echándolo de encima, y recostándose dándole la espalda al prusiano./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gilbert frunció el ceño. Como si fuera a rendirse tan fácil. Se le acercó por la espalda y comenzó a mimar con cuidado su costado, acercándose solo para besarle el hombro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Anda, anda...- Murmuró, mientras se sacaba la camisa en un movimiento rápido y se escabullía debajo de las sábanas. -¿Si quieres vas arriba? ¿Quieres un blowjob?- Al decir esto último ya había cortado la poca distancia que los separaba, abrazándolo por detrás mientras acariciaba su vientre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hasta entonces Lovino se había dejado hacer; la caricia carecía de ningún tipo de aire sexual. Hasta que sintió una mano deslizándose lentamente dentro de sus bóxers. Sin titubear, atrapó la muñeca de Gilbert y lo empujó lejos de sí./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Ja! Buen intento, perdedor. Vete a masturbar al baño, ya deja de molestarme, aliento de pizza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"¡Estuvo tan cerca! ¿Dónde fue que se equivocó? Con frustración, Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, derrotado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Bien. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?- Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lovino volteó enojado, deshaciéndose de la mano que lo acariciaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-¡Porque no y ya! ¿Entendiste? Si me sigues molestando te juro que esta noche duermes en el sofá./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Silencio. Finalmente habló el albino./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Lovino, ¿Estás bien? Actúas raro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La honestidad en su tono, sumado a una caricia en su cabeza le dieron escalofríos a Lovino. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Se armó de valor y habló lo más firme que pudo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Estoy bien, bastardo...- Musitó, aun sin moverse. –¿Para qué mierda finjes que te importo? Y-Ya hemos establecido que nada de estupideces, ¿Verdad?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gilbert se tragó su orgullo y su curiosidad, hablando de nuevo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"-Sí.- Pausó, viendo como Lovino se levantaba, probablemente para bañarse él también. No lo detuvo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en eso que había dicho, ¿Estupideces?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSupongo que será un three shot, si les interesa que siga. Spoiler que el siguiente capítulo versará en Gil y como llegaron a ser lo que son./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongSaludos~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongRR? ¡Los reviews motivan!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongUpdate no sé porque las cosas que subo no aparecen listadas a la primera, Dios. Sorry./strong/p 


End file.
